<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all that counts by walkthegale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374155">all that counts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale'>walkthegale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Healing, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble a day for <a href="https://beauyasha-week.tumblr.com/">Beauyasha Week 2020</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 - First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always going to be after a fight. It was always going to be rushed and messy and filled with heat and urgency and adrenaline. There were always going to be bruises on Beau’s knuckles and sweat on her forehead, the rush of victory pulsing in her veins. She was always going to look up and see Yasha, sword in hand, battered and bloody, the trace of a snarl fading on her lips.</p><p>Yasha leans down and kisses Beau, her arms strong and firm about Beau’s waist, and Beau knows it was always going to be exactly like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 - Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This one is for her,” Yasha says, stowing a bright blossom away in her book. “And this one…” she pauses, a flush creeping up her neck and staining her cheeks. “It’s, um, it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>Eyeing the second flower clutched in Yasha’s fingers, Beau smirks. “Fine, I didn’t want one anyway.”</p>
<p>Yasha meets her eyes with a smile. “Ok, so I’ll just keep it then.”</p>
<p>Beau stretches up, kissing Yasha swiftly and deeply. She takes advantage of Yasha’s surprise to pluck the flower from her hand, then dances backwards, waving it in front of her. “Mine!”</p>
<p>Laughing, Yasha chases after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 - Music/Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yasha can’t dance. She doesn’t know how, and she would be bad at it. She sits and watches the rest of the Nein have their fun, and she smiles.</p>
<p>Beau is an excellent dancer. Her body is her instrument and it moves with grace and flow and absolute precision.</p>
<p>Yasha can’t dance, but when Beau drags her, protesting, onto the dancefloor, and shows her the steps, her feet know what she wants of them. Her body understands these movements, just like when she’s fighting.</p>
<p>And when Beau dances so close, looking up into Yasha’s eyes, Yasha’s body understands that too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4 - (Listening for) Thunder/Lightning/Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day Beau will sleep through a storm. She’ll wake to find the world damp and fresh and new, the last remaining clouds drifting lazy in the blue, and she won’t think of Yasha at all.</p>
<p>One day. Fuck.</p>
<p>Somewhere, in the far distance and right through the centre of Beau’s chest, thunder rolls. She’s out of bed before she has time to think, slipping away, quiet as Frumpkin.</p>
<p>Out in the pouring rain, Beau goes in search of a bar. Of noise and drinks and people and maybe, if she’s lucky, a good fight.</p>
<p>Overhead, lightning splits the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5 - Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau loses count of how often Yasha falls, in one fight or another. A rogue spell, a blow to the head, a bloodied sword jammed under her ribs. Usually Jester’s there to heal her, or Cad. Not this time.</p>
<p>Yasha lies heaped on the ground, so damned close, and Beau doesn’t go to her, because what the fuck would she even do? She spins away instead, fists ready, first blow going wide in her distraction.</p>
<p>That night, Beau finds Caduceus, points at the herbs and bandages she’s seen him use to stabilise people on the battlefield.</p>
<p>“Teach me,” she says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6 - "I've seen you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yasha can’t help watching Beau. She watches Beau fight, feet and fists flying like lightning. She watches Beau smile, laugh, sees the genuine warmth behind it. She watches how Beau closes in on herself, a solid wall behind her eyes. She particularly loves watching Beau learn - from a book or a person or a task in front of her. How quickly Beau’s mind works, as fast as her body moves, faster even.</p>
<p>She knows Beau used to watch her too. Sometimes she thinks Beau sees her, even now, even after everything.</p>
<p>Yasha watches Beau and sometimes, just sometimes, she hopes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7 - Established Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sit together on the damp sand of the beach, as the sun dips below the horizon, colouring the water in brilliant shades of orange and red as it goes.</p>
<p>The air is cooling, and Beau leans back against Yasha’s chest, trying to suppress a shiver. Yasha notices, of course, and tightens her arms around Beau, enfolding her in warmth. Beau lets the heat seep into her, breathes in, savouring salt air.</p>
<p>Yasha presses a kiss to the curve of Beau’s neck, and Beau shudders again, not cold this time. She turns to catch Yasha’s waiting mouth with her own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>